


dying in the process

by Starful_nights



Series: Paradise Motel Week [6]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: """connection w the witch""" just say you sense ppl dying, Canonical Character Death, Gen, but cherris pov bc ye, chose not to use warnings bc. does the major character death apply. im too tired for this, dr d is lowkey psychic?, im sorry, it's sing, no i yes ❤︎, no im not, yes I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starful_nights/pseuds/Starful_nights
Summary: paradise motel week day 6im sorrythe prompt was radio crewand i mean technically it is but it's also SING,,,,,,
Series: Paradise Motel Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925161
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	dying in the process

**Author's Note:**

> oops
> 
> have this unedited mess that may or may not have made me cry :)
> 
> the backstory i hc-d for cherri and d for this that might make it confusing without are in the end notes

“Pony. Put that down.”

“No.”

“Pony.”

“No.”

“Pone, you’re acting like a kid,” Newsie said, popping another peanut in xyr mouth.

“This is what you get for stealing, Cherri.”

“You started it!”

“I can prove it was Hot Chimp!”

“And you say that now, when she’s not here, not two days ago, huh?”

“I said it! You just didn’t listen to me. You listened to her instead.”

“Kids, shut up. I’ve got a transmission incoming,” D sighed. The bickering two stopped mid-action, Pony holding a jar of cherry-shaped gummy well, not-bears, that were obviously stolen from some deep storage room of Tommy’s above aer head, standing on the table, Cherri climbing up to aem.

“Hey. D. We’re going in to get Girlie, just a heads up,” came Kobra Kid’s voice through the crackly radio.

Cherri paled.

“Kobes, you’re going to your deaths. The City’s protected so well…” He didn’t finish the sentence with an _I would know_ , but it didn’t need to be said. Or mentioned ever again. Dying with your mask not taken was the second-to-worst fate a killjoy could have. Being captured was a thousand times worse.

“You can’t talk me out of this, Cherri. I’ve left our masks in the hiding place. You know which. Just...just in case.”

“Be careful. Please.”

“We will.”

Cherri couldn’t shake the feeling that those were the last words he’ll ever hear in Kobra’s voice.  
“I’m going after them.”

Newsie stood up.

“No.”

“I won’t get captured. I’ll take the inconspicuous van.”

“You’re my brother, and it’s my duty to not let you go to your death.”

“He’s right,” D said sadly. “I can sense that not all of them will make it out. Girlie’s strong though and they’ll protect her well.”

“Maybe. But Cherri, you’re staying here. I am _not_ letting you back into the City ever again.”

“I’m not letting you go alone, Newsie.”

“I’ll go with xem.”

“Pony…”

“It’s not like you can stop me.”

“I’m not staying here alone!”

“If it helps, I’m not going, either,” D said.

And with that began the wait. 

And the sitting next to the radio, hoping something will be heard.

And reading today’s Poetry Corner with a shaky voice and stopping earlier than usual. 

And more waiting.

“D…”

“Yes?”

“How hard is it? Having the connection? Knowing it all?”

“It’s hard. ‘Specially when y’sense someone you know. Gonna...gonna miss those kids.”

“So they’re really…”

D nodded.

Cherri buried his face in his hands. He’d endured the deaths of many people before, many even closer than those four were to him, but those dumb kids wormed their way into his heart, dragging him back to D while their little two-year-old played with the blue streak in his hair. 

“Why them? Why Girlie? What do they _want_ from her?”

“‘M afraid I can’t tell you just yet, Cher.” D’s voice was also trembling slightly. 

“Can’t believe that out of all the people who could’ve saved me this time around, it was some guy who has some weird connection with the Phoenix Witch and a talent for radio.”

“Many people have saved you, Cherri. I’m just one of the only ones who stuck around.”

“Plus them. Who’re about to die and I can’t do _anything_.”

“You did enough. You helped them raise a kid.”

“She’s still only seven! What will happen to her now?”

“We’ll figure it ou-” D’s head shot up and his face twisted into an expression of pain.

“Party…”

“D?”

“Cherri, Party’s…”

“D! No! No, they can’t be…”

D winced again, and terror shot through Cherri’s heart.

“Who was it this time?” he asked, voice trembling.

“Ghoul, no…” D whispered instead of answering and breathed a short, questioning sigh of relief that quickly turned into another wince and tears he tried to disguise.

“D. D. Is Girlie safe?”

Yeah, Pony’s got ‘er.”

“Well. At least there’s that,” he said and tried to contain his tears. It didn't work.

So there they waited.

Some time later, when Cherri thought he must have ran out of tears, Girlie arrived. She just stood in the door, looking at Cherri who looked up from his hands after a few moments.

“Why’re you already crying? I didn’t hear Newsie radio.”

“D.”

“Oh,” she said and walked over to D. He enveloped her in a hug.

“I’m sorry.”

She then walked over to Cherri, still so solemn and not-upset-looking for a seven year old who just lost her family. Was Cherri like this back then? He couldn’t recall.

“Will you miss them?” she asked.

“Of course. They saved me, many years ago.”

“They saved me too. So many times. Oh, Cherri…” and there it was. The realisation that this was real. 

And there they stayed for ‘Stroya knows how long, until both of their shirts were wet with the other’s tears, until she nodded off, face still buried in his shirt, until Cherri fell asleep with her. Eventually. 

It was long enough to replay all of the best memories about them.

**Author's Note:**

> some backstory for d and cherri bc they deserve it. no they dont
> 
> so d is. kind of psychic? ig? he has this connection w the phoenix witch and feels whenever someone dies in like. a certain radius
> 
> dracs will only cause him mild twitches if anything but 'joys will get their name sent into his head etc
> 
> it kind of happens beforehand sometimes
> 
> the closer he is to the dead the worse pain it is :3
> 
> cherri was saved from a whole team of 'crows and exterminators he tried to take on alone by newsie and from the city where he got captured by d
> 
> the fab four took him back to the radio crew after he relapsed into waveriding after they recognised him from some time earlier
> 
> it is Late and im giving myself Emotions anyway so i think that covers it all? im sorry for this but also im not <3


End file.
